


Reticulating Splines

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, In-game passing out, Mild Language, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Starvation, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU wherein Dirk and Nepeta made themselves in Simverse and then made a whole host of other characters (beta trolls, alpha kids, beta kids, etc). For HSWC Bonus Round 3. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user fickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reticulating Splines

“Why are mew making Jake jog across town, he’s going to pass out!”

Jake has been running for the last five hours. His energy is drained, and so is his hunger. He is so close to reaching a new level in exercise, so very close. Then, he stops, waving his arms and collapsing with a limp body on top of a hill.

“He’s almost to the next level, Nep, he can get his ass back up and try again.”

“Ugh, no, now he’s not going to wake up fur a while! Will you at least go check on Karcat?”

“I’m right fucking here.”

“You’re in here too, dude. You’re supposed to be on a hot date with Dave, but now he’s macking on Sollux while you yell at the TV.”

“This is actually the most fucked-up thing I have ever heard of in my entire shit-stained life.”

“Don’t worry, the other you is shitting in the litterbox.”

Just as reported, Karkat is dressed in a dapper suit, standing in front of a couch covered completely with cartoon cats. The couch also happens to match the carpet, the wallpaper, the TV, the table, and even the toilet. Everything in this house is covered with animated felines. While the little heart over his head implies that he is on a date, he is indeed stomping his foot and yelling gibberish in front of a wide screen television set. Feline Karkat has finished emptying his bladder in the litter box, and has decided it would be a great idea to scratch the furniture upon which Dave and Sollux are making out.

“Roxy, we need to talk about your video game problem.”

“What? I don’t even get to play that shit very much anymore!”

“Roxy, you’re impossible to tear away from the screen.”

“That’s beclaws there’s a plate right in furont of where she’s supposed to get up!”

“Oh, right, whoops. Guess that’s my bad. You’re good, Rox.”

There’s an alarmingly desperate beeping noise coming from the kitchen, where Jane tried to cook some Goopy Carbonara before she was ready. Suddenly, the stove has burst into flames, and she can think of nothing better to do than hop around the fire in hopes that her energy alone will quiet the flames. A firefighter rushes in as the true hero of the day, and Dirk emerges from his pony covered room in time to romance the fireman.

“Nep, why am I making out with that guy?”

“What? I think you’d make a great couple!”

“You know what? Okay, I’ll take it.”


End file.
